


The Day it all Started.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional, F/M, FTWD, Hurt/Comfort, fear the walking dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day it all started. </p><p>I'm terrible at writing summaries sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day it all Started.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea for a small back drop story to the pilot episode of FTWD. This is a one shot, but, I might make a multi chapter of Nick and Alicia or a few one shots. We'll see what happen's.
> 
> :)

There was darkness in front of his eyes. But it wasn't just darkness, like night or being in a dark room with the lights turned off. It was total darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face, it was so dark. 

There was a scream, glass breaking, and snarling like some wild animal was tearing someone apart. He heard the loud scream that suddenly stopped.

He heard the snarling, the low, deep growls, as they starting rushing toward him. Growing louder, and louder, Nick turned and started running. He couldn't see, but he could hear them. His denim clad legs pumping faster, and faster, pushing him forward. He heard the growls, felt the hot breath on his neck. Oh god he could smell the rotted flesh surrounding him. 

He felt thin, rough, fingers as they grasped at the back of his shirt, and then, he jolted awake.

His body covered in sweat, his hair dripping with beads of sweat. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sunlight shining through the small window. He sat up slowly, feeling the tug of the sheets around his body.

"Gloria?"

His voice was low, barely more than a rasp as he swallowed wetting his mouth.

"Gloria?"

Nick heard a clatter in the kitchen, as he pulled the sheets from his body, his legs swinging over the side of the bed, as he stood upright. His bare feet feeling the chill of the floor beneath them.

He leaned down, grabbing his jeans as he stepped into them. 

His eyes looked at the small bedroom door. It was worn, and half the white paint had peeled away or chipped off. This apartment was barely even big enough for Gloria little on the two of them here together.

"Gloria, where are you?"

He heard another clatter, and a thud.

Nick flung the bedroom open hearing it bounce off the wall, as he saw Gloria crumpled on her knees coughing. And holding her stomach. He hurried to her.

His hand gently touching her back, as Nick moved down onto the floor with her. His hand gently ran along her back, as he looked at her.

"Gloria, what's wrong?"

She sobbed softly, as she rocked back and forth on her knees clutching her stomach. Tears pouring down her face, her mascara ruined, and streaked down her face. 

He'd never seen her like this before. 

"Nick, I'm hurting,"

His hand gently stroked her back, as Nick tried to figure out what to do. Gloria only seemed to sob harder, her clothes were wet to the touch. Like she'd been sweating for hours. Her forehead was slick with sweat, and even her hair looked damp. His hand touched her cheek, she was burning up. He'd never felt such a high fever before.

"Help me, Nick help me, make it stop. Please, just help me,"

Her words were choked out in between sobbing. She was near screaming her sobs were so loud. Nick pushed up from the floor, as he grabbed his shoes, and a simple white shirt.

His hand gently gripped around Glorias arm gently tugging her up onto her feet. She staggered, but she was up at least. He held onto her, as he helped her to the door. Her bare feet gently slipping into her flip flops as Nick opened and closed the door. 

"We'll go to the Church, you're going to be okay," 

Nick walked slowly enough for her to keep up, but, slightly hurried at the same time. He could feel what was wrong with her, she looked perfectly fine except for a little shadowing under her eyes, which, he guessed was some of her mascara under her eyes.  
Gloria clung to him with hand, as the other held her stomach. 

She staggered along fighting to keep upright on her feet. As she dropped down onto her knees. Nick turned his head, as she vomited on the ground. 

"Nick, I'm not going to make it there," 

His grasp tightened on her arm, as he helped her up. Her head leaning on his shoulder, as he walked with her. 

"You're going to make it, You're gonna be fine Gloria, I know you will. I promise," 

Gloria hummed barely even making a sound as Nick walked forward. God, he hoped she would be okay. She had to be Okay. She just had to be Okay.

Nick liked Gloria, even though he wasn't deep in love with her, she meant something to him. She was kind, and she understood what he was going through. She understood him better than his mother or his sister did.

These day's His Mom was too busy trying to reform what she'd lost when his dad left left. She had a new guy she was seeing from what she'd said last time they talked. He seemed nice enough. Like he'd take good care of her, be there for her. Even if they didn't see eye to eye sometimes. Nick wanted the best for his Mother. He loved her, and he even loved Alicia. She was his sister after all.

Gloria stumbled once more, as he tried to hold her up, as he pushed the large wooden door to the Church open.

"See, we're here now, everythings gonna be okay now,"

Nick let go of Gloria, as one of the girl's he'd seen around a few times helped her.

"Come on Honey, everything's gonna be just fine now,"

The girl giggled as Gloria looked over her shoulder at Nick one last time before they turned the corner out of sight.

But it wasn't alright.

_A few Hours Later:_

Nick's eyes flew open, as he felt the sunshine against his face. He heard the scream, and then, The church was dead silent. He didn't hear anything. Not even one damn cough.

He groaned as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Gloria?"

There was no answer. As Nick advanced further, his eyes looking around as he saw the carnage. The back of his hand covered his mouth, as he cough fighting the urge to vomit at the smell.

"Gloria?"

Once again, there was no answer. Nick continued on his path, as he turned the corner. 

His eyes fell on Gloria knelt above someone, he looked at her as she turned around suddenly. His eyes wild and savage as he staggered backwards. Her mouth was blood stained, and the joy he'd always seen within her eyes was gone. Only darkness seemed to be there, she growled wildly and dove for him.

Nick fought back, fighting and struggling trying to stop her. He could see the knife stuck in her chest, the dark blood stains on her shirt. Nick shoved her off of him as he turned and fled his legs pumping fast, hard, just like in his nightmare. He saw the daylight, as he ran moving fast and into the street. He stood there, looking around, his hands running into his hair, as a motorcycle sped past him.

What the hell had happened to her? What the fuck was going on? It was then, he felt the air knocked out of him, and pain, overwhelming pain. Nick looked up at the bright blue sky, as he writhed on the ground. He could hear people, murmuring, and someone calling an ambulance before he passed out from the pain returning back to the darkness of his nightmare. 

Only when he woke up, his nightmare, had become reality.


End file.
